


Pokemon In Real Life

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Wings (Cartoon), Touhou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136
Relationships: Alan | Alain | Lannah Cox OC, Samuel "Sam" Peyton Jones Original Female Character Megan Kendell
Comments: 2





	1. Prologue

It's 1:00 am on Friday February the 6th 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit.

It's 1:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 2:00 am.

I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore.

Eight hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I captured all of the Nuzlocke Boneka.

I got all of the Trainer supplies and I put everything inside of the purple backpack.

I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the others with Sonia.

I got the kwami Pokey and I got the miraculous necklace.

I've got six Ultra Shiny female Pokemon on the Team and five are Mega Evolutions.

Colleen the Charizard X and Shirley the Sudowoodo.

Savannah the Sceptile and Laura the Lucario.

Denise the Hydreigon and Sarada the Inteleon.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm. 

I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

At 2:30 pm I called the Super Wings and I built two items for the Pokemon journey.

A digital watch to put my Nuzlocke encounters in and a scrapbook to put my photos in.

I explained the three main Nuzlocke rules to Jimbo,Jett,Sky and Storm.

At 3:10 pm I got my two items from the Super Wings and I put them into my backpack.

Bello,Dizzy,Jett and Paul.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Chapter One. Team Rocket appears in our Real World to capture humans and they fail miserably.

Seven days later.

It's 5:00 am on Friday February the 13th 2026. 

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my green Galar outfit. 

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Yesterday I swapped out my four Pokemon and I got out my Kanto Team.

Two nonshiny female Mega Evolutions and two Ultra Shiny Partner Pokemon. 

Buttercup the Venusaur and Bridget the nonshiny Blastoise. 

Julianna the Eevee and Ryan the Pikachu. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:05 am.

Zoe popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:25 am. 

Crystal Miller and Laura Healey my two best friends forever appeared inside of the living room. 

Ten minutes later. 

It's 6:35 am.

My two cousins Kendell and Lannah appeared inside of the living room. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:40 am.

Zoe the Ultra Shiny Mew is in her Luxury Ball and she's fast asleep. 

Four hours and five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We defeated all five of the Team Rocket Grunts and we got all of them arrested.

Attila,Hun,James,Jessie, and Pierce. 

Crystal,Kendell,Lannah,Laura and me.

Ryan got hit by the Wobbuffet's Counter Move and he crashed into my stomach.

My Partner Pokemon managed to survive with one HP and I used the Max Potion. 

Health point. 

I sent out Sariel my Legendary Boneka and she defeated the Wobbuffet with her Move. 

Psikokinesis. 

Ryan used his Thunderbolt Move and it did a ton of damage on the Wobbuffet.

After lunch.

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

Five minutes later.

It's 12:35 pm.

Zoe popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me.

Thirty minutes later.

It's 1:05 pm.

My stepnieces and nephew appeared in the living room together.

Brynlee,Brystol,Karlie,Ryan and Grey. 

Thirty minutes later.

It's 1:35 pm. 

My seven cousins appeared in the living room together and everyone is very confused.

Payton,Kendyll,Lincoln,Rylee,Jackson,Mackenzie and Madelynn. 

Five minutes later.

It's 1:40 pm.

Zoe the Ultra Shiny Mew is in her Luxury Ball and she's fast asleep.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. We leave the Real World and we enter the Fireman Sam World.

Five minutes later.

It's 1:45 pm. 

Sonic popped out of the Luxury Ball and he looked at me.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 2:05 pm. 

Sonic my Hoopa and I are on Pontypandy Mountain together near the Rescue Center. 

Crystal and Laura my two best friends forever are there. 

My stepfamily and cousins are there too.

Five and seven. 

It's 8:05 pm on Sunday August the 13th 2026.

Five minutes later. 

It's 8:10 pm.

Sonic my Hoopa is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep. 

One hour later.

It's 9:10 pm. 

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the huge tents and tomorrow morning I'll get really sick with appendicitis.

Blue:Grey Burlieson stepnephew and Jackson Cross cousin. 

Yellow:Kendell Cox and Lincoln Cross cousins. 

Red:Brynlee and Brystol Burlieson stepnieces. 

Purple:Karlie and Ryan Burlieson stepnieces. 

Pink:Crystal Miller best friend forever and Lannah Cox cousin. 

Orange:Payton and Kendyll Cross cousins.

Brown:Mackenzie and Madelynn Cross cousins. 

Green:Laura Healey best friend forever and me.

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

The next day.

It's 3:30 am on Monday August the 14th 2026. 

Over in our Real World it's 9:30 pm on Friday February the 13th 2026. 

I woke up in my bag with a very dull pain in my stomach and I felt very warm.

I felt very dizzy and I felt very nauseous.

I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bag. 

Two hours later.

It's 5:30 am.

I woke up in my bag with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.

I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.

Two minutes later Julianna felt the heat radiating from me and she woke up.

One minute later Ryan felt the heat radiating from me and woke up. 

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Julianna and I stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 5:35 am. 

One minute later Laura Healey woke up and she saw the sweat dripping down my face.

Two minutes later Laura Healey and I stopped chatting with each other. 

Laura Healey quickly opened up the tent door and she sat down next to me. 

Julianna and Ryan my Ultra Shiny Partner Pokemon raced out of the tent together.

Julianna and Ryan raced over to the Mountain Rescue Center. 

Julianna quickly used her Sizzly Slide Move and she set the grass on fire. 

It's 5:40 am. 

One minute later Tom smelled the smoke and he woke up. 

One minute later Tom saw the fire and he called Sam. 

Julianna quickly used her Bouncy Bubble Move and she tried to put out the fire.

Ryan quickly used his Splishy Splash Move and tried to put out the fire. 

Tom quickly looked outside and he saw my Ultra Shiny Partner Pokemon using their Moves. 

Julianna and Ryan. 

Bouncy Bubble and Splishy Splash. 

Tom raced outside and he grabbed the bucket full of water.

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 5:45 am. 

One minute later Ryan and Tom stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other.

Three minutes later Julianna and Tom stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 5:50 am.

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:00 am. 

Sam and his six friends arrived in their two vehicles.

Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Malcolm,Rose,and Penny. 

Jupiter,police car and Venus 2. 

I felt the pain get worse and I blacked out on the tent floor. 

Arnold,Elvis and Sam quickly got out of their vehicle Jupiter together. 

Ellie and Penny quickly got out of their vehicle Venus 2. 

Two minutes later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Elvis and Sam stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Ellie and Ryan stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 6:05 am. 

Malcolm and his boss Rose quickly got out of their vehicle together. 

Penny raced over to her vehicle and she quickly grabbed the first aid kit. 

Julianna and Ryan raced over to the green tent.

Julianna and Ryan quickly walked into the tent. 

One minute later Julianna and Laura Healey stopped chatting with each other. 

Ellie quickly walked over to the green tent and she's got her friend Penny. 

Laura Healey my best friend forever quickly tried to get up from the floor and she couldn't.

Julianna and Ryan quickly moved over to my friend's red sleeping bag in the corner.

Laura Healey quickly crawled out of my green tent and she saw the two female firefighters. 

It's 6:10 am.

One minute later Ellie and Laura Healey stopped chatting with each other. 

Two minutes later Laura Healey and Penny stopped chatting with each other. 

Two minutes later Ellie and Laura Healey stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 6:15 am.

Ellie quickly went into my tent and she put her first aid kit down on the red sleeping bag.

Penny quickly went into my tent and she saw the Pokemon looking at her. 

Two minutes later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other.

Ellie quickly lifted up the shirt with her right hand and she saw my bruised stomach. 

Penny quickly looked over at her friend Ellie and she saw the bruise on my stomach.

One minute later Ellie and Penny stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 6:20 am. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:25 am.

I've got an IV drip in my left arm and I've got an oxygen mask on my face.

Sam and his two friends have put the forest fire out that my Pokemon Eevee started. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:30 am.

Zoe popped out of her Luxury Ball and she saw the sweat dripping down my face.

One minute later Ellie and Zoe stopped chatting with each other.

Two minutes later I opened up my eyes and I saw my two Pokemon.

I quickly saw Zoe the Mew looking at me and I saw the firefighters. 

Julianna and Ryan raced over to me with huge smiles on their faces. 

One minute later Ellie and I stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 6:35 am. 

Two minutes later Penny and I stopped chatting with each other. 

Two minutes later Ellie and I stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Penny pulled out the cell phone and she called Helen Flood.

It's 6:40 am. 

Five minutes later.

It's 6:45 am.

Helen picked up the cell phone and she saw Penny's phone number. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 6:55 am. 

Zoe appeared outside of my green tent and she's got Helen Flood the nurse.

One minute later Helen Flood went into the tent and she saw my bright red face. 

One minute later Ellie and Helen Flood stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Julianna and Ryan stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Ellie and Penny stopped chatting with each other. 

Helen Flood quickly saw the bruise on my stomach and she knew that it was very bad. 

Julianna and Ryan my Pokemon quickly walked over to the friend's red sleeping bag.

It's 7:00 am. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:05 am. 

Helen Flood finished examining me and she looked at everyone with the frown. 

One minute later Helen Flood and Julianna stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Ryan and Zoe stopped chatting with each other. 

One minute later Arnold,Elvis and Sam walked over to the green tent. 

One minute later Penny and Sam stopped chatting with each other.

One minute later Ellie and Elvis stopped chatting with each other. 

It's 7:10 am. 

Ten minutes later.

It's 7:20 am. 

Julianna,Ryan,Zoe and I are inside of the Newtown hospital's lobby.

Ellie,Helen Flood and Penny are there too. 

Five minutes later.

It's 7:25 am.

The doctors,nurses and I are inside of operating room number two.

Ellie,Helen Flood,Julianna,Penny,Ryan and Zoe are inside of the waiting room together.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:30 am.

I started to feel really sleepy from the two medicines in the IV drip and I closed my eyes.

One hour and thirty minutes later.

It's 9:00 am. 

I'm fast asleep in the hospital room 207 and I'm recovering from the two surgeries.

I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts anymore. 

Julianna,Ryan and Zoe my Ultra Shiny Pokemon are fast asleep on the couch together. 

Ellie,Helen Flood and Penny are fast asleep in the waiting room together. 

Five minutes later.

It's 9:05 am.

Laura the Ultra Shiny Lucario popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked at me.

Five minutes later.

It's 9:10 am. 

Laura used the Heal Pulse Move and she fixed my incisions.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

My cousins,friends,stepfamily and I are fast asleep in the tents together. 

At 2:30 pm I left the hospital and I got medicine from the doctor to take for my infection. 

At 4:30 pm we met the villagers and we showed them our Pokemon.

Fireman Sam Jones and I had dinner together at the Whole Fish Cafe.

Bronwyn,Charlie,James and Sarah thought that I was the perfect match for him. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
